He cares
by MelanieBrooke
Summary: Castle thinks Beckatts died was what will he do when she shows up... i suck at these lol.


Castle thinks Beckett is dies after her apartment blew up.

"dad?" Alexia asks as she sees her farther come onto the loft.

"huh?" he looks up but he doesn't have that sparkle in his eyes.

"how's Beckett" he shock his head and his eyes became watery. "oh dad" Alexis hugged him tightly her own eye becoming watery.

"I was to late she was on the phone and I heard the recording the killer made." he stood all of a sudden and scared her. "I carnt get it out of my head!"

"come on dad let get you to bed" he nodded slowly and she lead him to bed and tucked him in. "good night dad."

"it's not a very good night" he mumbled.

"I know dad try and get some rest." she kissed his check and left the room.

An hour later she was sitting on the couch clinging to her mug of hot chocolate. She couldn't sleep she like Kate and wanted to get to know her better but now she didn't have the chance. She had told Martha what happened and they talked for a bit. Then she check on her dad he was hugging a pillow to his chest and he's face was wet from tears. It burnt her heart seeing him like that.

She got up to put her mug in the sink when she heard a faint knock on the door she didn't think he heard it till there was two voices talking two familiar voices.

She walked over and opened it to see detectives Esposito and Ryan. "hey kiddo how your dad?"Ryan said looking passed her.

"not to good I don't know what to do." she said beginning to cry.

"hey come here" Ryan pulling her into a hug. "everything is going to okay"

"how can you say that Kate's Died"

"no I'm not" another voice said from next to Ryan.

"Kate! What? How?" she looked at Kate like she was seeing things till she burst into tears and fell on Kate.

"hey it's okay. I'm here." she turned to guys "thanks guys I'll see you tomorrow. Come on Leix." she pulled her inside.

"see you Beckett glad your alive." they smiled

"Thanks boys." she smiled.

"Come on Lexi you need sleep." she closed the door and help Alexis close while walking her to her room.

"Are you going to stay?" Alexis said worried she was going to leave.

"No I'm going to stay I'm going to take you to bed then go see your dad, okay?"

"okay thank you Kate and he should stay with dad he was really upset before"

"are you sure I can stay with you"

"no it's fine stay with him" Alexis laid down and Kate pulled the covers over her head before saying. "Sorry about. Before I should have called but the boys wouldn't let me go any where put of there site." Alexis giggled

"well they see you as there sister so I don't blame them." she smiled and closed her eyes. Kate kissed her head "sweet dreams"

"I'm glad your still alive Kate" shebeens sleekly as Kate walk to the door.

"Me too kiddo, me too." Kate closed the door and bead to a certain murder mystery writer.

She stood leaning against his door watching him sleep. He was on the far side of the bed hugging a pillow. She slowly walked over to the bed trying not to wake him. She toke off the NYPD jacket the guys got her and shoes the guys also gave her. She slowly lowered herself onto the bed and sat with her back against the back board. She sat there for a while before reaching out and playing with his hair.

"Kate?"

"Shh go to sleep I'm here Castle" he quickly opened his eyes and was looking around till he her.

"Kate! Your...Your alive" he yelled.

"Geez Castle keep it down I just put Alexis to bed. And yes I am alive."

"how? I went in your house you weren't there."

"you what? Castle you could have gotten killed."

"So? I was to worried about you to even care about myself." he sat up and looked in to her eyes.

"Castle..."

"No Kate he's going after you because of me... Me"

"Castle don't blame yourself how were you going to know some nut head was going to want me died.. You didn't so stop blaming yourself. Okay?"

He lowered his head so she couldn't see him. She reached out and nudges his head to stare into his dull blue eyes he was hurting... Because she almost died and he thinks it's his fault.

"I don't know what I would have done if you didn't live.."

"Castle... Sto-"

"No just listen okay I like you a lot your my best friend, my partner in crime." She smiled. "But I want... more. I want you... I need you..." he whispered the last bit.

She stared at him like he was a alien or something that she had never seen. "Wh... What? I'm sorry what did you just say?"

"I need you. Okay I have felt something for you for a while but wasn't man enough to tell you. But you could of got killed today and I dot want to hid it anymore." He looked into her eyes.

"Castle..." she started at him.

"No you don't have to day anything okay I was just getting it out there. For everyone to know. Me Richard Castle has finally told Katherine Beckett that he likes he-" he's ranting was cut off by her lips crashing into his.

He let out a slight moan and pulled her on top of him. He slowly lowered himself so his head hit his pillow and she was laying on top of him with there lips still attached.

"Martha... N... Lex" kate mumbled in between kisses.

He groaned and let's he's head fall on the pillow detaching there lips. "Gr..."

"Gr... Really Castle? Geez thought you were a writer." she smiled down at him.

"Shut up, you." he pulled his head up to quickly kiss her and fall back down.

"This sucks!"

"Shh, we have plenty of time, right?"

His face broke into a huge grin bigger then she had ever seen. "Right!" he said excitedly. She giggled before falling down on his bare chest and slid off to his side were he held her to him like his life depended on it.

"You don't have to hold on so much I'm not leaving."

"I know but you almost died and I was scared and now you're here I'm not letting go anytime soon." she chuckled and snuggled closer to him. "I'm glad I didn't".

"Me too". He kissed her head and they both feel into a slumber of sleep.


End file.
